It Started with a Song
by The Deej
Summary: Drabbles for songs that I love and make me think of Klaroline. Rated M, cause some are diiiiirty, the way you Klaroline fans like it!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't have the commitment to write long stories like so many of my amazing writer friends. But I do get inspired by all the amazing music out there that make me think of Klaroline. Since I can't sing them out loud for all of you, I thought I would just write my thoughts about the scenes that come to mind when they're playing through my stereo. **

**So, without further ado...enjoy the first of many. **

**Adele - One and Only**

* * *

Klaus sat in the corner of the bar, wondering what was going on in his head. How in the world did he let this fascinating creature creep in to, not only his mind and body, but somewhere deep down she met his soul as well? If someone would've told him a year ago that his plans for the doppleganger would be foiled, once again, and that he would be somewhat alright with it? He would've killed them on the spot. Ripping their throat out for having any doubt that he wouldn't fulfill his destiny. Turns out his destiny was set on a completely different path then he expected.

While Klaus swirled the bourbon in his hands, he watched the vocalist step toward the microphone. She was dripping in sequins that shimmered down her languid body. The dress was covering only the bare essentials, and typically at the end of the evening he would be the hunter and she the prey, ravishing and taking her anyway he pleased. But all he could think was how the gold shimmer of her dress matched the color of Caroline's hair. Her sultry voice began to ring through the smokey atmosphere, and Klaus found himself lost in the words.

_You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day_  
_Lose myself in time just thinking of your face_  
_God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go_  
_You're the only one that I want_

Arg, what was wrong with him? He made his advances, and she told him time and time again that she wasn't interested. A normal man would've backed off or moved on to his next interest, but he just couldn't get her off his mind.

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_  
_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all_  
_You'll never know if you never try_  
_To forget your past and simply be mine_

Why was he so intimidated by her? This one girl that wasn't anymore beautiful then the songstress in front of him, certainly not the most beautiful woman he's met over the centuries. Yet, there was something about her that kept his mind reeling over her face, hair, smile and that ridiculous light and enthusiasm that just seemed to emanate from her entire body. He wished she could look past all the things that he had done. But even he knew that was an impossible fete. He had made too many mistakes, had tortured and killed too many of her loved ones, but he still thought...maybe.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
_Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_  
_So come on and give me a chance_  
_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_  
_Until the end starts_

As he drowned himself in his liquor and the melody of the song, he let his eyes wander through the crowd. Couples crammed on the dance floor, holding each other intimately and looking deep in to each other's eyes. Sheesh. He wanted to gouge those eyes out and drain every one of them for having the audacity to flaunt their affections in front of him. He downed the last of his drink and sat up to leave, grabbing his jacket and swiftly moving toward the edge of his booth, when he caught a familiar scent in the air.

He looked up at the entrance and there she was escaping her jacket to reveal a short pink skirt that left nothing to the imagination matched with some sort of blouse that clung to her body just right. Wasn't a blouse supposed to be loose and conservative? _Damn that little minx._ Her nose suddenly shot in the air as she rolled her head around the space in front of her. Her eyes finally caught up with the scent as they darted across the room and locked with his.

_If I've been on your mind, you hang on every word I say_  
_Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name_  
_Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close_  
_And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go_

He didn't give her a moment longer to hold his gaze before using his supernatural speed to close the space between them. He didn't care if anyone noticed, he would compel them later if need be. His mind was soaked with thoughts of her tonight, and in that moment he didn't care that she had denied him, he only wanted to hold her, if only for a little while.

He was surprised to see little hesitation from her, as he grasped her hand and led her to the dance floor. They fell into the rhythm of the music as he pulled her closely to his body and breathing in her captivating aroma. He said nothing. Not wanting to give her any reason to dash from his arms. They swayed in silence.

_I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before_  
_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all_  
_You'll never know if you never try_  
_To forget your past and simply be mine_

He wasn't concerned with what brought her here tonight. Most likely it was a happy coincidence, since he could see from the corner of his eye, Bonnie and Elena staring at them from the doorway. They were dressed up as well, and it seemed he interrupted one of their many girls' night outs. No matter to him, as long as she was willing to stay there with him, at least for the moment. Perhaps it was some sort of torture that she was delving out to him. Giving him small glimpses of hope in the way she smiled at him and pressed her body up against his, only to later tear him down with her cold words. Why couldn't she accept his sincerity? He really did want to show her the world and all it had to offer. He wanted her to be a reason to keep living this eternal existence. Did she truly not believe the effect that she had on him?

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
_Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_  
_So come on and give me a chance_  
_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_  
_Until the end starts_

The music changed its pace and slowed to a new rhythm. The backup singers raised their voices and began to sing quietly and delicately. They seemed to be reading his mind as they sang a simple phrase.

_I know it ain't easy giving up your heart_  
_I know it ain't easy giving up your heart_

_Nobody's perfect_  
_(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)_  
_Trust me, I've learned it_  
_Nobody's perfect_  
_(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)_  
_Trust me, I've learned it_

He noticed the hesitance begin to rise in her as her body began to shift further away from his. He knew what was coming. She would look him in the eye, trying to say as much as possible without speaking a word, before finally telling him no, once again. She opened her mouth to speak, but before a single word was uttered he closed her mouth with a kiss. The hesitation in her began to rise to the top as she struggled under him. He didn't want to hear her deny him again, so he held her there with his lips pressed firmly against hers, taking in every sensation of the moment. But it didn't feel right, not wanting to force her any longer, he barely raised his lips from hers before he felt her hand on the back of his neck crashing his mouth down on hers once more.

The music crescendo-ed back into the chorus, with the piano and the clanging cymbals encouraging their embrace with passion and poetry unlike he had ever felt before. Their mouths moved in a rhythm of their own as their tongues danced around each other. His hands worked their way down her back and up her arms and through her hair, taking mental note of every curve of her body. He felt her hands do the same, moving slowly down his shoulders and wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss even more. He felt her shutter underneath him as he began to gently pull away to look into her crystal blue eyes...

_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
_I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_  
_So come on and give me a chance_  
_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_  
_Until the end starts_

As he opened his eyes to meet hers, he noticed her across the room, entering the lounge with her friends and finding their way to the nearby booth. She hadn't noticed him. She hadn't sensed his presence. He hadn't whisked her away to the dance floor for a final dance and unexpected kiss. Before the girls could notice him, Klaus grabbed his jacket, put a twenty on the table and left through the back door. He walked down the alley, as the sound of the band drifted slowly away, smiling to himself.

"One day, Caroline...one day."

_Come on and give me a chance_  
_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_  
_Until the end starts_

* * *

**Okay...so please review and let me know what you think. I'm planning on writing lots more of these, possibly with a couple of my other favorite couples intertwined. Also, if you have a song that you love and it makes you think of Klaroline, let me know and I'll see what I can do with it. **_  
_

**Cheers! Thanks for reading. - Deej**


	2. Chapter 2

**A snippet where Caroline just got done watching the movie Burlesque and a plan ensues. This is my first attempt at a little something smutty, so let me know what you thought!**

**I recommend listening to the song whilst reading, it gives it that extra special visual. Haha. **

**Song inspiration - Nasty Naughty Boy - Christina Aguilera**

* * *

When Caroline got home that night and checked the mail, her newest Netflix pick was sitting in her mailbox. She loved Netflix. She had a que that was a mile long and she'd gotten to the point now, where she could never quite remember what she'd signed up for. So when she opened the red letter, and viewed what was inside, she made a small squee at the title.

'Burlesque' didn't win any awards. It wasn't highly recommended by the critics or her friends, for that matter. She knew it was going to be one of those movies she watched on her own, a guilty pleasure filled with silliness, fluff and a little romance. But she liked Christina Aguilera and was curious to see if she had the acting chops to go with her outstanding vocal ability.

Two hours later, a bag of popcorn down, and Caroline had found herself inspired. _I could totally do that_, she thought to herself.

Caroline suddenly had an idea. For weeks now she'd been trying to think of a way to surprise Klaus. He was a thousand years old, for cryin' out loud, and the man had seen everything. I'm sure that even included burlesque shows, and ones that probably showed a little more skin then Christina and her castmates. But she was willing to try anything.

He had surprised her a few weeks ago when he whisked her away to New York City. They travelled there on a private jet that he chartered and it was an exhilerating experience, to say the least. She blushed at the memory, enjoying the fact that she was now able to claim that she had joined the forbidden Mile High Club. Twice, in fact; once on the way there and multiple times on the way back.

He was always doing things that caught her off guard. And when she thought there was nothing more he could do to show her his affection, he would come up with another plot or scheme to get her alone and in compromising situations. The only problem is that it started to feel a little too one sided. He knew that she was everything to him, and that he enjoyed showing her all the excitement the world had to offer. But she wanted to show him that she could surprise him too.

Caroline raced to her bedroom, searching through her drawers, trying to find the perfect outfit for her newest plot. But, alas, she was coming up empty handed when she'd realized everything that she owned, including her undergarments, Klaus had seen them. So, the mall it was!

The next day she called Klaus on the way to the mall, letting him know that she'd like to see him that night. He informed her that his siblings were going to be out for the evening, if she would like to come to his place for some "alone time".

_Perfect!_

After shuffling from the mall, beyond excited with what she had planned, and with bags in hand she raced home to put the final details of her plot together before heading to Klaus'.

She pulled into the driveway, and scrambled out of the car with purse in hand. Klaus was there to greet her as she approached the front door.

Man, he looked good. She took in the sight before her and sighed at how gorgeous he was. It didn't matter if he were in a suit, a tux or just jeans and a t-shirt, he always looked good enough to eat. But that would have to wait.

She closed the gap and placed a light kiss on his lips, before waltzing passed him into the house. "So your family is gone?"

"Yes," he said eyeing her attire. She was wearing the trench coat he had bought her while in New York, her neck was adorned with the Tiffany's necklace he saw her eyeing in the window, and the matching bracelet graced her wrist. "Here, let me take your coat."

"No!" She blurted, taking a step back from him, "I mean, no, I- I'm a little chilly."

Klaus rolled his eyes. She was wearing too much clothing for his liking. Whether she was in jeans or a sundress, her clothes always fit the curves of her body perfectly, teasing him with just enough flesh to keep him stimulated.

Caroline stepped forward and grabbed his hand and looked up into his eyes gingerly. "Let's go to your room," she cooed, "maybe you can warm me up." Klaus didn't need anymore coaxing than that before he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the bedroom.

When they reached the doorway, he moved toward the bed, but Caroline stalled at the entrance. "Come on, love," he said while patting the space on the bed next to him.

Caroline smirked and eased her way into the bedroom, but didn't go to the bed like he requested. Instead she coasted passed him, her hips swaying gently to entice him and walked to the stereo nestled on the bookshelf. She withdrew a CD, placed it in the machine and flipping her head around she pointed at the chair in the middle of the room. "Sit," she demanded.

Klaus rose from the bed, a confused look spread across his face. _What in the world is this girl up to? _He did as she told, and sat down in the chair, and gazed at her with curiosity.

She pushed play on the CD, and as the music began to fill the room, and with her back still facing him, she slowly began to untie her jacket.

The music was slow and sultry, to say the least, and as she dropped the coat off her shoulder she turned her head just enough to make eye contact. There was lust in her eyes, as she bit her bottom lip and released the rest of the jacket to the floor. She spun on her heels facing him and his mouth dropped open as the first lines of the song began and she made her way toward him.

_Come here big boy_  
_Ahh, mmmhmm, yeah_

She was wearing, what can only be described as the most delicious thing he had ever seen. The diamond necklace around her throat was just the tip of the iceberg as he moved his eyes down to take in the rest of her form. Her shoulders were completely bare, and her breasts spilled out of the delicate silk fabric that garnished her body. The sweetheart neckline plummeted low and the pink lace that traced the top met in the middle where a small pink bow decorated her cleavage. The black silky fabric hugged her body tightly stopping just below her belly button. The panties she was wearing, if you could call those panties, were small and cut high with only a triangle of fabric dividing his gaze and the luscious mound behind.

He gawked at her, feeling his pants become tighter with every step she took toward him. A delicate pink garter sat on her hips; the clasps reached down and pinned to pink stalkings that wrapped around her firm thighs. He wanted to feel those legs wrapped around _him_. As a final touch, she wore black stiletto heels that made her legs give the illusion of going on for miles.

_You've been a bad bad boy_  
_I'm gonna take my time, so enjoy_  
_There's no need to feel no shame_  
_Relax and sip upon my champagne_

She kept her gaze with him, making each step deliberate and sensual, stroking her hands up her sides and finding their way to her hair. She suddenly swiveled to her side, whipping her hair in the same direction, and kicking a foot out. She slowly bent down placing her ass in the air and ran her hands up her leg as she slowly rose up bringing her finger to her mouth and nibbled at the tip.

_'Cause I wanna give you a little taste_  
_Of the sugar below my waist, you nasty boy_

She twisted and turned, wrapping her arms around herself, stopping only to make suggestive movements. She began to approach him again, becoming just out of his reach, before dropping to the floor and into a crouching position. With her knees spread apart, she guided them out and in and out and in with her hands. He was becoming dizzy from the smell of her sex opening and closing, teasing him as she rubbed her hands down the inner part of her thigh.

_I'll give you some oh-la-la_  
_Voulez vous coucher avec moi?_  
_I got you breaking into a sweat_  
_Got you hot, bothered, and wet_  
_You nasty boy_

_Nasty naughty boy_

She had to have known how 'hot and bothered' he truly was as he shifted in his seat, aching to move toward her and have his way with her. But he held back, knowing that she had so much more to give him. So he rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans and anticipated her next move.

_Oh baby for what it's worth_  
_I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind_  
_Now if you're ready, come and get me_  
_I'll give you that hot, sweet, sexy loving (loving)_

She finally closed the space between them. She knew he was dying to touch her and obliged him by grabbing his hands and pulling them to her hips. He allowed her to move with them as she belly rolled toward him and moved herself up and down allowing him to trace his hands up her waist. She mimicked the same motion a few more times and she could feel the restraint in his hands each time she teased him, allowing him to only slightly caress the bottom of her breasts before bringing them back down to her waist.

_Hush now, don't say a word_  
_I'm gonna give you what you deserve_  
_Now you better give me a little taste_  
_Put your icing on my cake_  
_You nasty boy_

She quickly spun around, letting go of his hands and freed him to explore her body the way he wanted. With her back facing him she grabbed the arms of the chair and slowly sat down toward his lap, hovering just above his manhood. She rotated her hips a few times and flung her head back before allowing her weight to fall completely in to his lap.

He let out a small growl as her ass hit his lap. God, she smelled good. Her hair covered his face as his lips brushed slighlty across her neck. Her hands grabbed his again, and she glided them over her stomach and up, up, up, until finally, release. He grabbed her tits over the satin fabric, kneeding them, while her hips ground into him feeling his not so subtle appreciation of her little dance. A small moan escaped her lips and she gasped as he grasped the back of her hair and pushed head forward. She leaned completely forward as he began to caress her back and moved his hips in time with hers.

_Oh no, oh there I go again_  
_I need a spanking, 'cause I've been bad_  
_So let my body do the talkin'_  
_I'll slip you that hot, sweet, sexy loving_

Taking notice of the lyrics, for only a brief moment, he followed through with the words and lifted her quickly off the seat and planted a firm smack! across her backside. She let out a small whine but continued to move her ass in front of his face and he obliged her movements with another _smack_! This time putting a little more force behind his hand.

_Ohh ha!_  
_Come on daddy!_  
_Ohh ohh, ohh ohh oh yeah_  
_Oh yeaah oh, come on, sugar_

She sat back down on his lap and gave him one last painfully deliberate movement. She swiveled to the left and brought her left leg straight out, and slowly began to pull it up and over to the other side of him. It glided past his nose, where he darted his tongue out and licked the back of her knee, before it found rest on his shoulder. She made eye contact once more with him and he reached his hand up and caressed the side of her thigh while his lips and tongue met the inner part. She slowly brought her other leg up, draping it on to his other shoulder and rested her hands behind her on his knees. She held herself in that position for a while, loving the feeling of his mouth so close to her core.

_I got you breaking into a sweat_  
_Got you hot, bothered, and wet_  
_You nasty boy_

_Nasty naughty boy_  
_Naughty boy_

She slowly arched back, reaching her hands to the floor, before she retracted each leg from his shoulders one at a time. She twisted her body and, executed a glorious move that gave him gratitude for her many years of cheerleading.

_Oh baby for what it's worth_  
_I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind_  
_Now that you're ready, give it to me_  
_Just give me that hot, sweet, sexy loving_

She landed with her back to him, and doing one last shimmy, she scooted back , and spoke the next words of the song out loud.

_Now give me a little spanking_

He stood up from his chair and bent her down in front of him before bringing his hand to her one more time. She jolted at his touch, but turned around to look at him and smiled before saying...

_Ohh, ohh, is that all you've got?_  
_Come on now, don't play with me_

He laughed at her musings before pulling her up against his chest and moved his hand down, and _Oh god, yes!_ There it was, finally, his hands caressed her lightly at first, but as she continued to dance against him and his need grew deeper, so did his hand. He gently looped his fingers around her g-string and pulled them away from her hips and let them fall to her ankles. She was dripping wet and he wanted her, right there. He dropped his own pants quickly and before she could protest, he sunk his rock hard cock deep inside her. She let out a loud cry as the crescendo of the final verse rang in their ears.

_Oh give me that hot, sweet, nasty_  
_Boy don't you make me wait_  
_Now you better give me a little taste_  
_Put your icing on my cake_  
_You nasty boy_

He moved her to the table, where she steadied her hands and he began to move inside her. Jeans around his ankles, a hand pulling at her hair, while the other moved to the front of her. First he dove behind the silky fabric and caressed her nipples, and palmed her breasts, before moving below her waist to find her supple button once again. There was no need for foreplay, her dance had done that for them.

He stroked her clit hard with precision and in rhythm with his pounding. She screamed and moaned, feeling the familiar tingle move through her entire body as her fist slammed on to the table. He could sense that she was close, which brought him relief, since he was ready to let go the minute she dropped her coat.

He quickened to a vampire's pace, which made her yell even louder, and he felt her wetness begin to drench him completely. With one final scream of his name she felt her body shiver with her orgasm and he soon followed behind, giving her his final thrusts before arching his head back and releasing an otherworldly cry and collapsing onto her back.

_Mmmm_

They stayed in that position for a moment, his lips tracing kisses along her shoulders and back, before she peered over her shoulder to look at him.

"Did I surprise you?" she asked.

* * *

**Aaaand, scene. **


End file.
